With the development of platforms for sharing media assets, users of a media guidance application may want to generate for display, in addition to conventional programming, media content which includes user-generated videos. However, with conventional media guidance applications, users may be unable to access user-generated videos and to generate for display these user-generated videos, including videos showing user reactions to live events or programming. Accordingly, users of a media guidance application may find that they are unable to share their reactions to certain programming or certain live events with other users of a media guidance application. Alternatively, users of a media guidance application may find that they are unable to filter user-generated videos before generating them for display. Accordingly, users of a media guidance application may find that they are forced to either forgo sharing videos of user reactions or be subjected to all user-generated videos which likely include inappropriate or undesirable user reactions.